


The Only Way

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captured, Dark, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are captured by demons and forced to entertain them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

From the outside the building looks normal, innocent even, but once the doors are opened it is obvious that looks can be deceiving. The living room is dark, candle light and a soft fire the only sources of light. There are no tables or chairs, only large sofas lining the walls and a mattress in the center. There are men seated on the sofas, all of them in various states of dress, some fully clothed, others naked. All eyes in the room are on the pair on the mattress, watching the two individuals with longing in their eyes.

The smaller of the two is on his back, hands cuffed over his head, a chain leading from the cuffs to the leg of one of the sofas. His legs are spread wide, ankles cuffed like his hands. He is blindfolded, eyes covered so no one can see his tears. The larger, and older of the pair, is whispering to him, offering apologies, telling him that everything will be alright as soon as this is over. He is kissing down the younger one’s chest, trying not to touch the bruises and cuts which cover the boy’s skin. 

He’s still apologizing when he kneels between the younger one’s thighs, lining his cock up with the boy’s entrance, entering him swiftly. The crowd lets out an appreciative moan as the watch the older of the two begin to fuck his young companion, his thrusts quick and brutal, and there are tears in his eyes. He hates this, hates having to do this, but there is no choice, it’s the only way to end this. 

The crowd starts shouting out orders, telling the older of the two what they want him to do, applauding him when he complies. The men on the couch start pairing off, fucking each other as they watch the two on the bed, moans and groans filling the room. The older one on the bed feels metal at his hand, and notices the key to his companion’s cuffs. He looks over and sees one of their audience nod and quickly undoes the cuffs, pulling the boy to his feet. 

They run out of the building, naked, battered, breathing hard. They run until the younger one can’t any more, too exhausted from what just happened. The older one picks him up and runs some more, trying to get as far away from the men, the demons, who had captured them and made them preform. 

They find an abandoned building and slip inside, the older one looking around, trying to find something, anything to cover them with. He’s surprised when he finds not only clothing that will fit both of them, but blankets, food and water, and a cellphone. It’s too perfect, their escape, the abandoned house, the supplies, but neither one questions it. A single call is made, a call for help, a call to their father to come rescue them, before the pass out wrapped around each other, both of them sobbing.

They don’t talk about what happened, not to their father, not to anyone but each other. They don’t talk about what they did, and yet as time passes they find themselves falling into bed with each other again and again, because they choose to, not because it’s forced. When they are older, when they realize just how fucked up things are between them they try to stay away from each other, and they do for years, but as soon as they are together again it starts all over, the need, the way they cling together, the way they only find peace and joy in each other’s bodies.


End file.
